Books, when opened, do not lay flat. The pages form a curve on either side of the opened page. Because of this curvature, book readers will have to move their head to see the printed content beyond the curvature. The curvature, therefore, creates annoyance for the reader, specially in situations when the reader is sharing the contents of the book with others. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a binding for books that allows the book to lay flat when opened.